Nubilus Affectus
by Cassaucisse
Summary: Yaoi (hard) : Roy x Ed. Roy rêve qu'il couche avec Edward, malgré leur différence d'âge et de grade… Réalisable, ou destructeur ? Nubilus Affectus signifie Sombre Passion
1. Rêve

Ave ! Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un … gentil tour ?

Plaisanterie à part, j'ai commencé à écrire ce yaoi il y a très exactement un an mais je n'arrivais pas à le terminer xD J'ai décidé de le reprendre et de le poster (enfin) !

Disclaimer : les personnages de FMA ne m'appartiennent pas T-T et je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif ^^

Rating : M (attention, cette fic contient un LONG et SUINTANT yaoi ! (c'est-à-dire qu'il y a UNE SCENE TRES DETAILLEE DE SEXE ENTRE DEUX HOMMES)

Pairing : Roy/Edward

Musique écoutée lors de l'écriture : Surtout les openings de FMA ! Mais aussi des chansons de yaoi xD (genre _Gentleman_ (yaoi MEP) ou _I want your legs up_ (SYS))

OS ou TS, à voir en fonction de mon inspi ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Nubilus Affectus** *

Il l'avait vu le matin même.  
Sa démarche l'interpelait toujours.

Ses cheveux aux reflets dorés l'hypnotisaient.

Et ses yeux… Il cherchait à les croiser, constamment.  
Cet homme l'obsédait plus que de raison. Ce garçon…

Toujours lui.

Roy avait conscience de la moiteur de son corps. Seul dans son lit, le sommeil tourmenté. Il ne cessait de remuer.

 _Encore lui…._

Edward. Il occupait l'esprit du Colonel toute la journée, de nuit comme de jour, sans répit.

En plein rêve érotique, celui-ci avait le teint rose, le souffle saccadé. Une proéminence déformait la surface habituellement lisse du drap.

 **« Edward… »**

 _Dans son rêve, ils étaient tous les deux, seuls, dans le bureau du Colonel à Central. Edward l'y avait entrainé, le tirant par la manche ou le col, profitant de l'absence de leurs collègues. Roy avait fermé la porte à double tour et avait plaqué le Fullmetal contre une étagère, faisant tomber quelques livres et classeurs par la même occasion. Le blond n'en tenait pas rigueur et empoignait Mustang pour le coller à lui, réduisant encore la distance qui les séparait._

 _Les joues rouges, la tresse défaite, Edward le regardait droit dans les yeux. Le désir qu'y lisait Roy le rendait totalement fou. Il fondit sur les lèvres qui l'attiraient tant, commençant d'ores et déjà à les suçoter, à les mordiller avec amour. Ed frottait lascivement son bassin contre la cuisse du Colonel des soupirs s'échappaient régulièrement de sa gorge. Le FlameAlchemist balaya des piles de dossiers d'un revers du pied et coucha l'autre sur son bureau ainsi libéré, sans rompre leur baiser._

 _Le souffle court, il s'appliquait à couvrir le corps du plus jeune de caresses. Il déposa sa bouche brûlante sur le cou du plus jeune, qui ne retenait plus ses râles de plaisir._

 _A demi allongé sur le bureau, le torse collé à celui du plus gradé, un genou levé sur le côté comme pour le repousser, le Fullmetal mêlait sa main métallique aux cheveux du brun. Les yeux clos, couverts par des mèches s'étant échappées de la tresse dorée, Edward susurra, d'une voix rauque, un faible_ _ **« Roy… ».**_

 _La langue de ce dernier lui chatouillait la pomme d'Adam, remontant parfois jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille. Cette zone très sensible démultipliait les frissons qui parcouraient déjà Ed de part en part, qui s'était totalement abandonné à son supérieur. Malgré tout, sa main de chair, baladeuse, s'aventurait dans le dos du Colonel, tirant sur sa veste. Le Fullmetal voulait sentir sa peau, les muscles de son dos, sa chaleur. La bosse qui déformait son pantalon le rendait fébrile et impatient, le poussant à se mouvoir. Cherchant la bouche de Mustang à l'aveuglette, il lui embrassait chastement la pommette, le menton. Puis il scella leurs lèvres. Leurs langues se joignirent et, le souffle court, les deux hommes commencèrent à se dévêtir mutuellement. Enfin, la veste du Colonel ne gênait plus Edward qui profitait de son absence pour caresser le dos sculpté. La cape du blond termina elle aussi sa course au sol, délaissée._

 _Roy repoussait désormais la veste sombre de ses mains, libérant ainsi de l'espace pour sa bouche qui survolait les épaules du jeune homme, les effleurant délicatement. Le désir l'envahissait, le submergeait telle une vague déferlant sur son corps avide._

 _Néanmoins, il s'évertuait à ne pas aller trop vite, de peur de se faire repousser par son nouvel amant. Il décidait de réfréner ses ardeurs lorsqu'Edward, à l'inverse, devint plus entreprenant. La surpression sanguine de son érection rendait presque son excitation douloureuse, aussi voulait-il jauger celle de Mustang. D'un mouvement discret, il fit se rencontrer leurs virilités. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre ! La mâchoire serrée, Roy grognait au rythme des assauts de son subordonné._

 _Une goutte de sueur perlait sur son front, jusqu'à s'écraser sur le bois du bureau, à seulement quelques millimètres du front d'Edward. Celui-ci, haletant, entoura les hanches du militaire de ses cuisses afin d'accentuer le frottement de leurs membres. La température de la pièce était à son comble. Il n'était plus question de faire marche arrière._

 _Roy caressait lentement la cuisse d'Edward et, le faisant frissonner, progressait vers l'objet de ses désirs. Alors, d'une caresse appuyée, il fit crier le Fullmetal tant son plaisir était intense, et ce pour la première fois de leur relation. Automatiquement, ce dernier ponta le bassin, et leurs érections se rencontrèrent à nouveau._

 _Mustang captura les lèvres du jeune et le débarrassa de son haut, le laissant torse nu contre son uniforme. Lequel fut vite enlevé également, par une main fébrile et une autre assurée. Poitrine collées, leur sueur se mélangeait. Edward roulait une pelle au Colonel tout en défaisant laborieusement les attaches de son uniforme. L'aidant distraitement, celui-ci le matait ouvertement. Il passa la paume de sa main sur les boutons de chair qui pointaient sur le torse basané._

 _Plus rouge que jamais, le jeune alchimiste se redressa de manière à passer au-dessus du plus âgé. Il plaça sa tête entre les cuisses de Mustang, commençant par chatouiller le membre à travers le tissu avec sa langue. Le gradé appuyait ses coudes sur le bureau, le dos arqué, présentant son entre-jambe à Edward. Lequel glissa sa main sous le boxer, saisissant l'érection, et y appliquant un lent mouvement de va et vient._

 _Le Colonel gémissait, le corps tendu à l'extrême. S'il avait de l'expérience dans le domaine du sexe, c'était bien la première fois qu'il approchait la jouissance pour si peu. Le Fullmetal était réellement doué. Le serrant contre lui, Roy l'obligea à s'arrêter. Il n'aimait pas être en caleçon uniquement face à un Edward encore vêtu de son pantalon et de ses chaussures. Il entreprit donc de les lui enlever, descendant du bureau et se glissant sous le garçon. Il le caressait en le déshabillant, lui lécha le ventre, les abdominaux, puis l'aine._

 _Le Colonel avait la tête au niveau de la proéminence du plus jeune, un genou au sol. Mustang le regarda dans les yeux, plein de désir mais dans l'attente de son approbation. Alors, Edward pencha la tête et acquiesça, curieux. Il aida Roy à défaire sa boucle de ceinture, et le laissa déboutonner et baisser son pantalon. Les chaussures le ralentirent, mais le Colonel réussit à laisser l'autre alchimiste en sous-vêtement seulement._

 _Si celui-ci n'était pas pudique, il était terriblement excité en voyant son Colonel lui retirer son caleçon avec les dents. Son érection se dressa d'elle-même, du liquide pré séminal gouttait sur son gland._

 _L'homme souffla sur la verge dressée devant son visage avant le la lécher, consciencieusement. Edward cria et ses jambes flanchèrent. Mustang le rattrapa, entourant ses cuisses de ses bras, les hanches au niveau de ses épaules._

 _ **« Han… Colonel… »**_

 _Edward sentait son souffle erratique sur son gland il tremblait tant son excitation le torturait._

 _ **« S'il vous plaît… ! »**_

 _De petites larmes parsemaient ses cils. Son visage exprimait tant de passion, de désir, que Roy ne put qu'exaucer son vœu. Ne montrant pas son intimidation, il mima l'assurance en entourant le gland suintant de ses lèvres. Edward laissait libre cours à sa voix, la tête renversée. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. La langue du militaire remontait le long de son sexe, traçant le sillon des veines. Il palpait les bourses, accordant ses gestes. La sensation du liquide visqueux contre son palais l'interpela. Le jeune s'était effondré sur lui, dans un cri légèrement plus aigu que les précédents._

 _Mustang lui caressa le visage et les cheveux avant de porter son amant pour l'asseoir sur le bureau. Le blond voulut l'embrasser, le serrer contre lui. Ce dernier le souleva légèrement et lui agrippa les fesses, lui léchant la gorge._

 _Roy se mordit la lèvre inférieure en constatant de l'excitation qu'il provoquait chez le Fullmetal. Se détachant de lui, il se déshabilla entièrement, offrant un spectacle très agréable à Edward, qui regardait désormais son supérieur se rapprocher de lui d'un pas félin, prédateur. Il était magnifique. Ses abdominaux divinement sculptés, ses jambes aux muscles bien dessinés._

 _Lorsqu'il se remit au-dessus d'Edward, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se caresser, de s'embrasser. Roy se pencha sur les tétons roses du jeune. Il les suça, tout en caressant les hanches et les fesses d'un Ed très éloquent. Ce dernier s'empara du sexe de Mustang et commença à le masturber de sa main de chair. L'autre était trop occupée à se cramponner aux épaules solides du militaire._

 _Il le voulait. Son érection était particulièrement douloureuse. Il voulait dominer son subordonné, le faire hurler, toucher chaque partie de son corps. Ce corps si parfait le faisait réagir comme un puceau - ce qu'il était loin d'être._

 _C'est alors que, presque machinalement, Edward rapprocha ses fesses du membre tendu, le frottant contre sa raie dans un appel désespéré. Il appuya sur les reins du Colonel, s'enfonçant de lui-même sur le membre tendu à l'extrême. Roy faillit jouir instantanément. Il était si bien, si serré, si heureux. Là où il devait être, en somme. Ed commençait déjà à bouger, sa bouche entrouverte laissant jaillir de faibles gémissements._

 _Mustang sortit de sa torpeur, et parvint à réinstaller le plus jeune. Désormais allongé sur le bureau, les quatre fers en l'air, ce dernier avait eu le réflexe de lever une jambe – celle de chair – pour permettre à son amant de mieux le pénétrer… Les mouvements du FlameAlchemist se firent plus amples, plus forts. Plus profonds._

 _Le creux du genou du blond sur l'épaule, le Colonel sentait ses moindres sursauts, entendait chaque respiration, répondait à chaque murmure. Il écarta cette jambe qui empêchait l'union de leurs torses. Les frictions de son ventre contre la virilité du plus jeune l'excitaient tellement… Il sentait tout son plaisir enfler dans son ventre il voyait celui du Fullmetal arriver à son apogée. Celui-ci se tendit une dernière fois, jouissant dans un cri fulgurant, souillant leurs torses._

 _Sentant les chairs se resserrer autour de son membre, le brun se libéra à son tour. Ses yeux, d'abord grands ouverts, se fermèrent petit à petit tant l'orgasme fut dévastateur. Les bras d'Edward desserrèrent leur étreinte autour de ses épaules. Ils scellèrent leurs lèvres, refusant de se détacher l'un de l'autre._

 _Dans un ultime soupire, Roy murmura…_

 **« Je t'aime, Edward… »**

 ***** Le titre signifie : Sombre Passion.

* * *

Et foilààààà

J'espère que ça vous a plu x)

C'est le premier yaoi que j'écris vraiment seule de bout en bout, d'habitude c'est en rp, ou.. dans ma tête xD

Je pense poster un 2e chapitre, mais y'aura pas de sexe, juste… Bwarf vous verrez !

Valeeeeeete !


	2. Réveil Brumeux

Avetee

Voici le deuxième et dernier chapitre !

Disclaimer : les personnages de FMA ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif ^^

Rating : Ce chapitre peut être en T, il ne contient pas de sexe mais est assez déprimant x)

Pairing : Roy/Edward

Musique écoutée lors de l'écriture : Gregory Lemarchal :') et Gun's And Roses

Bonne lecture ! (ne me tuez pas svp)

* * *

 **Nubilus Affectus** *

 **« Je t'aime, Edward… »**

Roy se redressa dans son lit. Trempé. Littéralement. Et pas qu'à cause de la sueur (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire). Il ne comprenait pas. Où était Edward ?

Il resta assis pendant de longues minutes, fixant le mur face à lui.  
C'était un rêve ?  
Un simple rêve ?

La bulle dans son ventre sembla exploser, détruisant au passage tripes, cœur, corps. Portant la main à sa poitrine, Roy souffrait réellement. Atrocement. Le retour à la réalité avait été trop brutal.

Quelques secondes avant, c'était son amour pour Edward qui implosait dans son ventre (et ailleurs… hm hm) tel un feu d'artifice il avait été heureux. Aimé.

Mais là… Il ne restait plus que des cendres. Des larmes s'écoulant sur les restes calcinés de son organe vital, recouvrant le monde de fumée.

Il ne vivait que pour Edward, que par Edward. Son amour, c'était le seul sentiment positif qui lui restait. La guerre avait tout emporté avec elle : sa compassion, son espoir.. Son bonheur… Le monde du Colonel était triste et gris. Uniquement éclairé par un rayon métallique et doré. Qui devait s'éteindre. Dans sa tête, du moins…

C'est en rêvant de l'acte charnel que Mustang se rendit compte que cette relation n'existerait jamais. Qu'elle n'avait pas lieu d'être. Même s'il était prêt à renoncer à toute ambition, à son travail, ses collègues, ses amis… Il pouvait accepter de vivre en reclus. D'être traité en paria, sale et égoïste.

Roy était foncièrement égoïste. Mais son réveil avait été comme un coup, une révélation. Jamais il n'aura pu avouer ses sentiments au jeune alchimiste.

Car jamais il n'aura eu son cœur.  
Ses faveurs.  
Ses regards.

Son corps, ses lèvres.

Car Edward était déjà voué à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui était son rayon de soleil. Sa seule lueur d'espoir dans tant de souffrance, de sang et de chaos.

Et Roy n'aura jamais pu la remplacer.

Et cette réalité le tuait à petit feu. Elle le déchirait de l'intérieur, l'étouffait et rendait son monde encore plus sombre, plus cruel. Cette fumée opaque et brûlante l'entourait plus que jamais, toujours, sempiternelle et asphyxiante.

Il ne pouvait échapper à ses sentiments. Cela faisait déjà si longtemps qu'il souffrait. Repoussant toujours plus l'échéance de sa déchéance.

Amoureux d'un ado, il vivait seul, malheureux meurtrier, et coupable de tant de sévices. Il ne méritait pas de vivre. Il aurait seulement voulu oublier.

Se noyer.

Sa souffrance le dépassait, flot ininterrompu de douleur. Son cœur, crispé, battait désespérément. Comme s'il s'en voulait de battre encore.  
Il ne respirait déjà plus.

Son feu brûlait, brûlant, chaleur dangereuse et impitoyable, renversant toute conviction, écrasant chaque souffle, noyant toute lueur. Etouffant sa vie.

Oh qu'il l'aimait.

Oh qu'il se détestait.

Que la mort l'attirait. Paix éternelle. Grâce impardonnable.  
Ce qu'il tentait de survivre malgré tout…  
Malgré sa passion dévorante.  
Son Nubilus Affectus*.

Finis est ! (c'est fini)

(The end)

 ***** Le titre signifie : Sombre Passion.

* * *

Bon voilà la fin^^

Dîtes-moi si ça vous a plu !

Review ? :3

~ Myrtle

~Cassaucisse

~Yoshi pour les intimes )

VALETE


End file.
